StuffedUniverse Wiki Help
So, you want to help the StuffedUnivese wiki, but you are new to editing? No problem! We'll teach YOU the basics on editing things! Let's start with your profile - if you haven't edited it yet. If you haven't edited your profile at all yet, then let's start there. First, click your name on the top-right corner of the wiki. Like so: Now that you are in your profile, you can edit your information or your profile picture. Let's edit the information first, get that out of the way. Go into the info box and press edit. And now let's edit the information. Type in your name under the "What's your name?" box, and after you save, it will show you your username and then adds "aka name here". Like pictured above. You do not need to edit all of the info, just what you think is necessary. And when you are done, click the button that says "Save, I'm done". And the voula! The info gets put on your profile! And now, let's go for the profile picture. Hover over the picture and click edit avatar. You may upload an avatar, or connet with facebook to make your facebook profile picture as your avatar. And after you're done with your profile picture, click "Save, I'm done.", ad there you go! Your own profile picture! Now let's get to the pages and editing! Creating/Editing Pages Now let's say you wanted to create a page, am I right? Find a button that says "Contribute" on it. If you can't find it, go to the homepage. Click on it and press "Add a page". Now it will ask you what you want to name your page. If you are a StuffedUniverse pro, you may name it after a character, or a video. Let's do a character. Maybe... The Penguin! So you would have to type in The Penguin in the box. And now you have 2 options: #Create a Standard layout page with stuff to get you started, OR #Create a Blank page and start from scratch. I would recommend Standard layout if you are new to editing or wikia. So now, let's get this page started. Now we can add pictures and information about The Penguin. Now, before we do that, let's remove the "Add a video" box by hovering over it, and clicking remove. This will get rid of it because we don't really need it. Now, let's add a little bit of info about The Penguin. We know that he's technically a gangster, and he came from The Iceberg from Clubpenguin! So let's write about that. How about: "The Penguin is the first penguin character in StuffedUniverse, he is a gangster penguin all the way from The Iceberg from Clubpenguin. The color of his skin is cyan, with a little white spot around his belly." Yeah that sounds good. Now let's type that on the top. After that, on the first Section Heading, let's type about where he came from. We already know that he came from the Iceberg from Clubpenguin.So let's just type that in. "The Penguin was found on the Iceberg off of Clubpenguin." Awesome! Finally, after that, let's add one more thing to the page. On the last Section Header, type in Trivia. Trivia is more information about something, but its just kept short, and sweet. And you can add things that people don't even know about the thing you are typing about. First, click on something that looks like 3 dots and a line above it, as shown here: Now let's type some random things about him. Let's type in that he has a serious attitude. It would look something like: *The Penguin has a serious attitude on him Just like that.We can add a few more, but I am just teaching you the basics. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, If you type a characters name in, highlight it and click the chain to the left of the bullet points, and make a link to them. So whenever a user is interesting in it, they can just click on it. Conclusion Well. I hope this helped alot of you guys. If you need help, just come back here, or contact ThatchyDylan2 by leaving a message on his message wall! I hope to see more of you editing soon! Category:Help Category:Tutorial Category:Editing Category:ThatchyDylan2 Category:Beginners